The objectives of our proposed study are four-fold: 1. To describe the process of job relocation--both movements within and away from academia--among a group of professors who were dismissed from their positions at the City University of New Yok in August 1976. 2. To estimate the direct and indirect effects of three variables--academic productivity of the professor, his or her personal contacts, and the prestige of the graduate school he or she attended--on a professor's ability to secure a job where his or her skills can be utilized. 3. To determine whether faculty who are presently employed in a non-academic setting will have lower morale and be less committed to their careers than those who have regained full-time employment in academia. 4. To establish how an academic discipline's relationship to both the academic and non-academic labor market influences the rate of movement out of academia, the liklihood of experiencing underemployment, and, ultimately the incidence of personal psychological malaise. To meet these objectives, a 91-item mail questionnaire was sent in Fall 1977 to all full-time teaching faculty at the City University of New York who were dismissed from their jobs in August 1976 (N equals 85). The questionnaire probed for detailed information on job history, academic productivity, educational qualifications, psychological well-being as well as other variables. Both path analytic and cross-tabulation procedures will be used for analyzing the survey data.